


The Nap Room

by sesera



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Workplace AU, dominant!Haru, neurotic!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin just wants to take a nice peaceful nap in the nap room in his office, until one day he wakes up and someone has invaded his bed. This is NOT sanctioned by company rules! Workplace AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nap Room

**Author's Note:**

> All details come straight from the office where I work in Tokyo (we do have a nap room on the fourth floor, though this situation has never happened to me).

It was 3:14 p.m. on a Tuesday, and Rin Matsuoka could not hold back the post-lunch sleepiness any longer. There had been a meeting in the morning to discuss the week’s tasks, another conference a little after that about the KPI numbers for his game, and then he’d had a long team lunch with his coworkers at a Japanese place where he ate too much tonkatsu, rice, and miso soup. He’d also stayed late at the office the night before and hadn’t gotten much sleep. Now that it was the late afternoon, he could barely keep his eyelids open. After making a quick reservation on the intra-company web, he hit Ctrl-Alt-Delete then enter on his laptop, got up from his desk, and headed for the fourth floor nap room.

He opened the door, and immediately felt the atmosphere change. Compared to the hectic and often stressful office floor, everyone on an open plan in each other’s space and people running (yes, literally, running as if their lives depended on it) to meetings and presentations all over the place, the small but blissfully dark and quiet men’s nap room—equipped with one bunk bed—was a haven in the midst of office chaos.

The nap room worked on a reservation system, and Rin had reserved himself the bottom bunk (he always preferred the bottom) from 3:30 to 4:00. Just enough time to get some shuteye and be ready for another crack at what was shaping up to be another long workday. He’d be lucky if he got out of there in time to make his last train home.

He settled onto the bottom bunk and pulled the covers over himself, letting out a sigh of relief and contentment that he could finally, finally relax. He took a few deep breaths in and out to relax himself, and felt his consciousness slipping further and further away. As his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep, he was dimly conscious of the door quietly opening...

When Rin woke, he quickly realized he wasn’t alone in the bed. He froze, with no idea what to do. Facing away from him was another man’s body, the dark hair falling in tufts along the bedding, his chest rising and falling evenly. He was fast asleep. He wasn’t touching Rin, but— _why was this man in his bed? He had clearly reserved it, hadn’t he?_

An almost hysterical outrage filled Rin as he remembered that he had carefully put in a reservation for _this very bed_ and yet there was someone in it, invading his personal space! What the hell was the reservation system for if not to avoid situations exactly like this one?! Although the lack of boundaries this intruder was exhibiting was obviously something the company could not have even foreseen! _Who the hell does this guy think he is? Crawling into another person’s bed and just going right to sleep like it’s nothing!_

Rin couldn’t take it. He poked the guy. He barely stirred. “Oi,” Rin said as he shoved him a little harder.

This time the asshole in Rin’s clearly reserved bed shifted a little, on his back now. Slowly his eyes fluttered open—Rin tried very hard not to notice his long his eyelashes were, but it was difficult considering how close their bodies were, so he couldn’t be blamed—and he looked around, then focused on Rin.

“...What?” he said.

“That’s my line. Why are you here?”

“I’m sleeping, aren’t I?” was the infuriating reply.

“Not that! Here, in this bed! Don’t you know there’s a reservation system, asshole?”

The guy blinked. “There is?”

“Yes!”

“Oh... sorry.” He didn’t sound that sorry.

“Whatever! The point is, why the hell would you get into a bed that’s already occupied?!”

“...I didn’t see you.”

Rin gaped at him. He was at a complete loss for words. _How do you not notice someone else is in a bed?_ was one thought he had. _How much of a weirdo IS this guy?!_ was another.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he finally said, mostly to himself. “Well, we’re sure as hell not sharing this bed, and it’s mine, so leave.”

The other man blinked again. Rin again tried very hard not to notice that he had an irritatingly nice face. Some might even say beautiful, if they were not currently feeling very annoyed by an intruder in their reserved bed.

Then, finally, the man got up and left. The door shut with a little snick sound behind him.

Rin let out a loud, long exhale. He didn’t feel refreshed and revitalized at _all._

 

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

The next day, Rin got to the office building ten minutes before clock-in and joined the line of people waiting for the building’s two elevators to the office floors. He’d been checking swimming stats on his phone and didn’t look up to see who was in front of him until he was boarding the elevator. All of a sudden he found himself wedged nearly right against none other than The Bed Thief from the other day. Rin didn’t even want to know his real name, he was just The Bed Thief.

“...Morning,” the other man said, to Rin’s complete bewilderment.

_Why is he talking to me?!_ Rin thought. The elevator was silent otherwise as they rode upwards.

At the fourth floor, a lot of people got off, including The Bed Thief. He looked at Rin as he left. “See ya,” he said. Rin narrowed his eyes. _Thief_ , he thought. _Dirty thief!_

Rin exhaled loudly again as he left the elevator on his own floor, and one more time when he sat down at his desk.

“What’s crawled up your butt?” said Sousuke from the desk next to him.

“Nothing!” snapped Rin.

 

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

At lunch that day, Rin and Sousuke headed for the third floor break room. It was curry bento day, and Rin was ready to let the taste of extra spicy chicken curry with a tandoori chicken leg burn away any lingering frustrations from the Bed Incident.

Of course, no sooner had Rin and Sousuke sat down with their boxes of curry that Rin noticed that The Bed Thief was there too. He was a ways across the room, eating a grilled mackerel over rice bento box from the convenience store down the street and gazing absently out at the street visible through the window.

_Oh, come on! Give me a break!_ Rin thought. _I’ve never even SEEN this guy before the other day and now he’s everywhere I am?_

“What are you glaring at?” Sousuke said, cutting into Rin’s inner rant, which was just about to get going. He followed Rin’s gaze to the man sitting at the counter by the window. “Is it that guy? What’d he ever do to you?”

“Nothing. He’s just a THIEF,” Rin said.

“What? Did he steal money or something from you?”

“No. Whatever, it’s nothing. He’s not worth it,” Rin said, trying not to sound as disgruntled as he felt. Unfortunately, every time he saw this guy, something rattled him. Today he was noticing the way the light reflected from the windows hit the guy’s blue eyes and cheekbones.

“Uh, okay,” Sousuke said, and wasted no time in tucking into his curry. Rin did the same, and they didn’t speak for a while.

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

That afternoon, Rin was feeling sleepy again, but also grumpy because he didn’t want to risk another Nap Room Incident if he went to take a nap. Just then, his laptop decided to spontaneously shut down.

“Ahhhh, c’mon...” Rin hit the power button, but it wouldn’t turn on. The cord was plugged in, so it couldn’t be a battery problem.

“I’ll call tech support,” said Sousuke, already picking up his phone receiver. Rin sighed.

Within a few minutes, someone had approached Rin’s desk. “Are you Rin Matsuoka? I’m Nanase from tech support.” Rin looked up—and into blue eyes, which widened in response. Surprise. Just for a second, almost imperceptible, but Rin saw it. Of course. This Nanase was none other than The Bed Thief, because _this was just Rin’s fucking luck lately._

“It’s your laptop?” Nanase said.

“Yeah,” Rin replied, shoving it over the desk. “It just won’t turn on. And yes, it’s fully charged.”

“Hmm,” Nanase said, before flipping the laptop over and pulling out a screwdriver to undo the back panel. In seconds, he had the battery out, a new one in (he must have brought it along, figuring this might be the issue), and the laptop was up and running.

“Whoa. Thanks,” Rin said, honestly impressed.

“It happens a lot,” Nanase said by way of explanation. Then he paused, and kind of looked at Rin like he wanted to say something more. Alarm bells started to go off inside Rin’s head—he did NOT want Sousuke to know what had happened in the nap room—and just as Nanase opened his mouth, Rin said, “Okay, good job! I gotta get back to work now!” and grabbed the laptop away and turned to face it. Heart pounding fast, Rin could only gratefully register that Nanase had left the vicinity.

“Some thief,” Sousuke said.

 

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

A few weeks later, it was time for the company end-of-year party. It was held on the first floor communal space, which the company often used for parties like this, and the drinks were flowing. As an upstanding Japanese employee, Rin was expected to drink with his coworkers and bosses at these things. While he was trying to pace himself—not actually being that strong of a drinker—he lost count of how many cups of beer he’d had. Sousuke was no help—he’d gotten red in the face pretty fast and quickly turned to urging Rin to chug and keep up as his form of entertainment.

Rin stumbled from the room and headed for the bathroom. As he unzipped his fly, a yawn escaped his mouth as he realized just how _tired_ he was. Then, in his drunken state, he had what seemed like an amazing idea. The nap room! Surely there would be no one around at that time, and he could just nap a bit and then get back to the party. He sauntered out of the bathroom and towards the elevators, feeling very proud of his genius.

He took the elevator up to the fourth floor and then to a blissfully empty and quiet men’s nap room. He collapsed onto the bottom bunk with a loud FWUMP, burying his face in the pillow happily. But he’d barely gotten to enjoy the sensations of comfort when the door opened. To his shock and horror, the person who entered came right up to him.

Of course, it was Nanase.

“You’re in my bed,” he said.

“YOUR bed?!” Rin squawked. “Come on, you can’t possibly tell me you have this exact bed reserved at 9:00 pm on a Friday night!”

“I do,” Nanase said. Infuriatingly. He took out his phone, tapped away on it, and then showed Rin the intra-company web conference room reservation page. Sure enough, it said “Men’s Nap Room – Bottom Bunk – 9:00-9:30, Nanase Haruka.”

Rin just stared at it. Then he flopped back against the bed. “Come ooonnnnnnnnnnnn!” he whined. “I’m too drunk for this! I just want to sleep in this bed! Can’t you take the top one?”

Nanase frowned. “But I like this bed. I don’t like being up too high.”

Rin cracked an eye open. That was the exact reason he liked being on the bottom. Then, to his dismay, Nanase sat down on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Rin said.

“I think we have to share it,” Nanase said, all too seriously.

“WHAT?”

“Well, I reserved it, but you won’t leave. So...”

Rin could not believe this, he could just NOT believe it. All he’d wanted was to get a LITTLE shuteye while he was drunk and now he was getting harassed and _practically stalked_ by his annoying Bed Thief coworker with the pretty eyes which just made him more annoying. Really, it wasn’t fair. Did the universe have it out for Rin or something?

All he could do was turn on his side to face the wall, let out a loud sigh to vent his frustration, and then—being drunk and exhausted—promptly drop off to sleep.

 

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

Rin woke to faint light in the room from the window. Uh oh. He wasn’t supposed to stay until morning, the trains wouldn’t be running at this time, he’d be stuck here all night! He sat up in a panic—or tried to, but found that there was a long, heavy arm slung across his chest. Nanase’s.

All Rin could do was look down at Nanase, who was practically curled against him. His long, long eyelashes were casting shadows on his beautiful—all right, yes, fine—features, his dark hair was falling over his face, and he looked so peaceful as he slept on contentedly, no idea that he was _practically manhandling an innocent coworker._

An innocent coworker who may or may not be developing some guilty intentions, despite himself. He really didn’t want to be attracted to Nanase, but unfortunately Rin had a thing for the mysterious types, and Nanase was managing—damn him—to check off a lot of the things on Rin’s list.

Before he could even decide what to do next, Nanase shifted in his sleep and murmured a low sound. “Nnnngghh...”

Oh. Oh, that was too much. That sounded a lot like... well, like another kind of sound entirely. Rin was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was in a bed with another man at like 4 a.m. in what was probably a deserted office building.

Slowly, and very carefully, Rin settled back down in the bed—hating himself for how he made sure he didn’t disturb Nanase’s arm flung across him—and turned to face the wall, trying to place some distance between him and the other man. Unfortunately, Nanase must have sensed the loss of warmth in his sleep, because he promptly let out another low murmur that went straight to Rin’s dick and—oh no, oh no, oh no—shifted closer. So close, in fact, that he was now pressed flush to Rin. So very close that Rin could now feel every plane of Nanase’s body against his back and legs, and it was now crystal clear that Rin was not the only hard one in this room.

Oh god, oh god. Rin took some deep breaths in and out. _It’s just morning wood, he just has morning wood, it happens to all of us, it’s a perfectly natural thing..._

He was too frantic to even think about why he was rationalizing Nanase’s involuntary reaction. Then, in the midst of his panic, Nanase’s arm around him tightened.

“Rin, are you awake?”

Oh. _Oh._ The sound of Rin’s given name in Nanase’s sleep-hoarse, scratchy voice was too much. He felt a jump of adrenaline and arousal surge through him.

“Don’t... don’t call me that,” he managed to say.

In response, Nanase nudged closer to him, pressing his boner up against Rin’s hip. The hand on Rin’s chest began to move.

_Never mind, I take it back, I take back The Bed Thief. His new name is Sex Demon, this is a Class A Sex Demon who is trying to seduce me!_

 “What are you doing?” Rin said, attempting not to sound as hysterical as he felt.

Then Nanase pulled away, and before Rin even had time to be confused, Nanase was pulling on Rin’s right shoulder so he lay flat on his back, and then Nanase was leaning over him.

“I’ve liked you for a while,” he said, and okay, Rin was _not_ expecting that. There was an odd blaze in Nanase’s eyes.

“What? Nanase-san, are you drunk?” was all Rin could say.

Nanase frowned. “Call me Haru,” he said instead, which was not an answer, and then he was settling his weight across Rin, and—oh, oh no—dragging his dick slowly across Rin’s. They were both hard, and they both knew it. Rin felt a flush creep up his neck and attempted to look anywhere but at Haru’s—Nanase’s, dammit!—eyes.

“Do you not like me?” Nanase said.

“I—it’s not that,” Rin said. The boner was pretty undeniable, after all. “I’m just not sure this is... the best idea. We’ve been drinking, or at least I have, it’s the middle of the night and we’re still at work, and this is the company nap room! We can’t use the company nap room for a... for a love hotel!”

Nanase’s eyes widened in surprise. Then a faint smile twitched at his lips. Rin supposed that for Nanase, this was as close to laughing out loud as he got.

“Hey! It’s not funny! We could get in trouble.”

“I don’t care about company rules,” said Nanase, which was definitely true, but Rin didn’t like the glint in his eyes. At the same time, he felt trapped in that gaze. He couldn’t look away. Nanase’s face was getting closer...

Rin didn’t know when it happened, but all of a sudden Nanase’s lips were on his, and he couldn’t resist any longer, he was sick of trying to fight things, and he just wanted to give in already. It had been a really long time since Rin had gotten laid, and here was a guy who pushed just about all of his buttons in the best _and_ the worst ways, literally in his lap and throwing himself at him—well, he wasn’t made of stone.

Rin surged back against Nanase, and what he wasn’t expecting was the fire that curved in his belly as their hands roved all across each other’s bodies. It was winter, but Nanase had taken off his sweater to sleep and was now just wearing a light tshirt, which was all too easy for Rin to slip his hands under, feeling the smooth skin of Nanase’s back. For Nanase’s part, he wasted no time in rubbing his thumbs along Rin’s hipbones, before darting one hand up under Rin’s shirt and fingering a nipple.

“Ah!” Rin cried out despite himself, as Nanase pinched and twisted the nipple between his fingers.

“Rin,” said Nanase, very intently. “I want to lick you all over.”

The sound that Rin made was unintelligible, but it did convey Rin’s approval of that idea. Nanase quickly unbuttoned Rin’s shirt—the guy was nimble, Rin had to give him that—and lifted up his undershirt, then dove to the nipple he had just pinched and lapped at it with his tongue, while his hand went to Rin’s other nipple and gave that one the same treatment.

Rin didn’t like how Nanase was still wearing his tshirt, so he pulled at it until Nanase yanked it off and cast it aside, a bit annoyed at being distracted, before devoting himself anew to his task of making sure Rin’s nipples were incredibly, thoroughly stimulated. And oh god, he was doing an amazing job and Rin never wanted him to stop.

Then he pulled away, and Rin cried out a little, but then Nanase was unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. Rin rushed to sit up and unzip Nanase’s jeans too, and somehow get them off his legs, and then—he was tired of being on the bottom—he managed to flip Nanase over and get on top of him.

“I thought you liked being on the bottom?” Nanase said, one eyebrow quirked and the beginnings of a smirk on his lips. In response, Rin moved his hips long and slow across Nanase’s so their erections rubbed against one another through the thin fabric of their boxer briefs. The friction was one of the best things he’d ever felt.

“Nnnnngghhhh,” Nanase moaned and closed his eyes, and it sounded just like the sounds he’d made in his sleep. Rin felt himself get even harder, if such a thing was even possible at this point. He moved to kiss Nanase, who responded enthusiastically, wasting no time in sitting up and slipping a hand under Rin’s waistband. Then he got his hand around him and—

“Ohhhhhhhh...” Rin couldn’t stop himself from letting out an embarrassing moan.

“Rin, how long has it been for you?” Nanase asked.

“Shut up, not your business,” Rin said, his eyes still closed. He didn’t want to risk looking at Nanase’s stupid beautiful face and telling him all his secrets.

Then Nanase had pushed his briefs over his hipbones and a lovely wet warmth was on Rin’s dick and oh, oh, _guess he was serious about wanting to lick me everywhere..._

It really had been a long time, because it only took a few more swipes of Nanase’s incredibly dexterous tongue, accompanied by his no less industrious hand, before Rin’s orgasm completely blindsided him and he was coming into Nanase’s mouth, which he had really not planned on doing at all. But oh—Nanase was lapping it up like this was exactly what he’d been hoping for. He looked up at Rin, a saucy glint in his eyes. “Salty,” he said, and Rin groaned in embarrassment. He _knew_ he was blushing.

“Shut up!” he groaned.

“Rin, you’re cute. That’s cute,” Nanase said, and kissed his cheek. “But I’m not done yet.”

The next thing he knew, he was face-first in the pillow and Nanase was behind him, spreading his ass cheeks apart.

“N-Nanase, what are you—!” Rin cried, knowing he sounded panicked.

“Shhh,” Nanase said, and then his tongue lapped around Rin’s asshole, and Rin couldn’t really think straight anymore. All of a sudden Nanase’s tongue was inside him, and then a finger, and then two... Before Rin knew it, he was rocking back into Nanase’s hands, desperate for more of the sensation.

“Rin. Rin, I want to be inside you.” There was that almost too straightforward confession, which undid Rin every time. All he could do was nod, not able to vocalize that he really wanted to know what Nanase felt like inside of him, and then Nanase was sliding inside, excruciatingly slowly, filling him up, taking his time, and then, finally, moving.

“Oh!” Rin cried out, and then Haru was moving faster, thrusting harder, until the slap of skin against skin filled the room, both humiliating and turning Rin on more at the same time. He felt tears threaten at the edge of his eyes, and then Haru was pulling out, turning him over, and kissing him before plunging inside him again, thrusting even deeper and hitting a spot that made Rin cry out again.

“I want to see you, Rin. I wanted to see you like this for so long...” Haru was saying, before his hips sped up and stuttered and Rin knew he was coming...

 

*             *             *             *             *             *

 

Afterward, they lay curled around each other in the bed, dazed (Rin) and proud (Haru).

“I knew you liked to be on the bottom,” Haru said, entirely too smugly.

“Shut the hell up, bed thief,” said Rin.

_AKA Sex Demon._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the boys came across OOC, I mostly just really wanted to write this scenario. Haru was pretty dominant and Rin was kinda neurotic, but hey, maybe someone's into that!


End file.
